riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Main Guide
This is the main guide for editing on Riffipedia. It is currently under construction and more useful tips will be added as time goes on. The basics are there though. If you need anything added to the guide, just ask. Creating Pages This is the first step you'll need if you're making a new page rather than just editing. There are two ways to create a new page. *From the home page you can add a page simply by doing the following. On the right hand side of the page, find the text box underneath the heading 'Add a Page'. Type the desired title of the page you wish to create and click the create button. *From anywhere on the main wiki, find the button towards the top right of the page that says 'Contribute'. Click the Contribute button and then in the dropdown menu, click 'Add a Page.' Once you have clicked this, a box will pop up in which you can type the desired title of the page you wish to create. Once typed, click the new 'Add a Page' button underneath the text box. Copying an Article from Wikipedia When creating a page, you are more than welcome to merely copy and paste the content into Riffipedia. If you do this please make sure of these few points: *Copy the text whilst on normal mode. Do not copy the text from the edit mode of Wikipedia as they use slightly different code to Wikia sites. *Copy only the text. Images, tables and so forth will not copy across properly. You would have to create those yourself. *When you past the text onto your new page, please format the article. The basics are the headlines and the links. *Remember to add the Wikipedia template (shown below). Editing Modes There are two types of mode to edit articles on Riffipedia - Visual and Source. Both of which can be accessed through two ways. *Click the black edit button at the top of the article and you will be taken to visual mode, to get to source mode from this view, click the button at the top with the three horizontal bars and select source editor. *Click the arrow just to the right of the black edit button and select classic editor from the drop down menu. This will take you to a slightly different view of visual mode, where you can switch between visual and source by clicking a tab towards the top right. I personally recommend this version. Visual Editor Visual mode is a basic way to edit. This is useful if you just want to add text or basic features. Code does not work in visual mode. Source Editor Source editor is the technical edit mode that allows you to add inbuilt codes to your article. Most of these codes are pretty simple once you know them. Adding coding helps with all manner of things, such as formatting text, adding templates, adding links, adding features such as tables and so on. Some of this can be done in visual mode, but in a very basic way. Source mode allows much more customisation of all features. Learning to use the little bits of code and add them to an article only helps to make the article look better. Once you get used to using them, they become quite easy to use. Initial Edit When initially editing an article, it is perfectly fine to add just the text in visual edit mode. But if you do this, please also do the following: *Go briefly into source edit mode and paste in the following code: *Whilst still in source editor, add the following code to the bottom of the page: Category:Stub . What these two pieces of code do is firstly add the following box and secondly add the page to the . This lets people know that an article needs more work. If article is copied from Wikipedia If the content was copied directly from wikipedia (which is perfectly fine as a starting base for an article) please replace the 'stub' template with the following one: Remember to add the link the article was copied from next to the equal sign. This will make the wikipedia logo link to the original article. This is important as it allows fair use of the wikipedia logo and gives credit to the original creator of the content. So if I wanted to add this to the Kyuss article, this is exactly how the code would appear: This gives us the following box. Infoboxes/Navboxes/Templates These are pre-coded features which you can add to your articles by copying a simple template and filling in the details. These are useful for the boxes which appear at the top right of many articles, quotes, tracklists on album pages and possibly more as we go along. An example of one of these is the Stub box above. These templates can be found here: *Category:Infobox Templates *Category:Formatting Templates Adding to Infoboxes Infoboxes, as you will see if you visit their corresponding pages, have multiple fields. For example, infoboxes for bands will have fields such origin, years active and members. When adding an infobox, you can add those fields in two ways. You can add them, in source mode, as shown in the corresponding guides, which would look like the following. In this case, you would add the information next to each field, and the infobox will complete itself. You may, however, wish to add the infobox for completion later. In this case you would simply add the following in source mode: {Infobox Band} This would add the bare bones of the infobox, but no field would be completed. It is worth adding in this way if you want to do the rest of the page first. Whichever way you add the infobox, once it is there you are able to complete, or add to, each field in visual mode. To do this, make sure you are in visual mode and click on either the infobox (or the green jigsaw piece which corresponds to the infobox if you are in the visual aspect of classic editor) and click edit. From here, you just have to fill in the box for each field, which should be very clear for you. Linking Internal Linking To add a link to another article on Riffipedia, wrap the text you wish to link from in double square brackets. For example, if I wanted to link the word Kyuss to the Kyuss article, I would input this. Kyuss This now means that Kyuss is linked. However, sometimes, you wish to link text to an article which does not have the title of the selected text. In this case your code would look slightly different. Text that appears in the article So for instance, if you are writing the Slo Burn article and say something like "Slo Burn released only one EP." You could enter this in source editor: Slo Burn released only one EP. Meaning now the sentence would show up as "Slo Burn released only one EP." External Linking If you wish to link to an article outside of Riffipedia, you would use single square brackets. [ ] Just insert the link with the brackets at either end. http://www.weedian.com/ It will create an external link such as this http://www.weedian.com/. To give your link a title, simply leave a space at the end of your link and then write the desired title of your link before the bracket. Sleep's Official Website This will now give the following. Sleep's Official Website Simple codes This code inserts a line break in your articles. such as this. Headlines In order to add headlines, place two equal signs next to the text you wish to make a headline. Headline In order to add sub-headlines, increase the number of equal signs to three. Sub-Headline If you need to add sub-sub-headlines, increase it to four. This pattern continues. Once a few headlines/sub-headlines have been added, the content box in the top left will be automatically added. Categories/Tags This is really important to make sure your articles will show up in the right places when navigating Riffipedia. Categories can be added to all pages at the bottom of the page when in normal view. That is, the view you see when reading an article. Just click on add category at the bottom of the page and type your category. Remember to click save. Certain types of article must have specific categories added. These are listed below: *Articles about bands = Band - Please also add categories for location. The band's town/city, county/state and country should be added if known. This could be helpful not just as a piece of information, but as tool for bands to find local support *Articles about people = Artist *Articles about studio albums = Release & Studio Album *Articles about EPs = Release & Extended Play *Articles about split EPs/albums = Release & Split *Articles about singles = Release & Single *Articles about live albums = Release & Live Album *Articles about compilation albums = Release & Compilation Album *Articles about videos/films = Release & Video *Articles about discographies = Release & Discography *Articles about Festivals = Event & Festival *Articles about Tours = Event & Tour *Articles about labels = Label *Articles about venues = Venue - Please also add categories for location. The venue's town/city, county/state and country should be added if known. This could be helpful not just as a piece of information, but as tool for bandst and promoters to find venues for tours *Articles about websites = Website More categories can be added, but those above are a must to get your pages to show in the right places. Adding Photos to Riffipedia Adding photos to the your page is fairly simple. The first thing you will need to do is upload a file to Riffipedia itself. The first step of this you can do in one of two ways: *Click the photo of a camera on the right hand side of the main page. *Click contribute at the top right of any page of Riffipedia and then click Add a Photo. Either of these steps will take you to the same place. From here, click the choose file button. (Listed below the button are the types of file you are permitted to upload). Once you have chosen your file, click the Upload file button at the bottom of the page. Once this is uploaded, depending on what the file is titled, you may wish to rename it so that it is easy to add. If the photo is of Electric Wizard, best to name it Electric Wizard, or if there is a file of the same name already, Electric Wizard 2. If it is of an album cover, title it as the name of the album and so on. It is also recommended that you tag the image so that it is easy to find in a search for other users. If the image is of a band, tag it with the band name. If it is of an artist, tag it with the artist name and the bands said artist has been in. If it is of an album cover, tag it with the album name and the band name. Adding Photo to a Page To add a photo you or somebody else has uploaded to Riffipedia to an article, it is recommended that you use through classic editor in source mode. See above under 'editing modes' for how to access this. Choose where you want your image to be in the article and then click the photo button on the right hand side. This will take you to a box where you can search for your image (this is why it is important to title and tag images). Once you have found the image you wish to use, click it. You can now add a caption and resize the image. It is recommended in most instances that images are the standard 250px long. If it is a wide image, feel free to make the size larger, but choose carefully where you wish to add said image. You can also choose whether you want the image to the left or right of the article. Once done, click add photo and it will appear in your article. You can also add an image with pure code if you know the name of the image. This works mostly the same as the other way, but allows one extra option on placement where you can have the image to the centre. To do this use the following: To show this in action, here is the code you could enter: Giving the following image: References/Sources/Citations In order to add references to an article you will need this code. To use this, following a part of your article which needs referencing (this can even be mid sentence) add the leftmost part of the reference code. Then type the source of your reference. Then add the right most part of the reference code. For example: This is a sentence which needs referencingThis is the reference After doing this, underneath the bottom most section of your article (but above any navboxes you may have), add the following code under a headline of "References". This adds the table for your references at the bottom of the article. Here is an example of how all of this would look in action: This is a sentence which needs a referenceThis is the reference The number next to the sentence is the reference number which is automatically created. Clicking it will take you down to the reference table. Similarly, when at the reference table, the arrow at the left edge of every reference takes you to the part of the article where the reference is added. Using the same reference more than once If you wish to use a reference more than once, you can name your reference. For example, if your reference was from Metal Hammer issue 236, your reference could be the following: Metal Hammer, 236 Dom Lawson The next time you want to use that reference, you would simply need to type the following: You can name your references anything you wish, but it is better to call it something which relates to the source you are referencing but is unique enough that no other source could be confused with it. Additional reference note Not every fact in this wiki needs to be referenced, but try to do so where possible. It just makes the information look reliable. There is no set formatting to references, just the following guidelines. Try to be detailed with your source if you can. If your source is a book, add the author and page number to the reference as well as the title. If your reference is a website, include the link and, if known, the date the article referenced was created. Here is the Reference table Category:Infobox Templates Category:Guides